A Sparrow's Adventure
by HatakeK123
Summary: Where a little Sparrow gets in some trouble, and it's up to his friends to help him. Sorry no good at summaries, but please read! :D
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Sparrow's Adventure

**Summary:** Where a little Sparrow gets in some trouble and it's up to his friends to help him.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my first FanFiction so remember that reviews get cookies, and flames burn your review cookie! ^o^" However constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

_ Waiting on back-up is such a drag… _Sparrow thought impatiently. The oak branch he was perched on was hurting his arse and Sparrow wanted to just get the mission done and over with. He was blending in with the scenery perfectly, with his chakra masked and his motionless form. This hadn't been a solo mission, oh no, the other two skilled Anbu members were no more, the assailant unidentified and still tracking Sparrow. Of course, Sparrow couldn't have brought their bodies back to be buried properly, so with his acidic water ball jutsu he watched in agony as the two teammates, and friends, were reduced to mere air particles, their flesh peeling off gruesomely and disintegrating to nothing. Tired of waiting he summoned two sparrows quietly, and just as his name suggested, sent them on their way to find the back-up squad. Before he had met his lover, Sparrow would have never thought he would be able to use his family's jutsu for the benefit of Konoha, who would've thought that being able to control birds would ever be so useful? So with the help of his lover, Sparrow was able to pass the Anbu exams with flying colors, and was given the name of the bird he uses the most. The reason he used sparrows so much is only because of how common they are, and they know how to follow instructions. Along with the fact that they can speak with the other animals, which is not a common thing in the wild. Knowing that his thoughts were straying, Sparrow blocked out his memories, and focused at the task at hand. Listening for the birds' calls Sparrow heard three sharp chirps and a quick half chirp that wasn't that far away. _Okay, so that's three people and one dog… I hope that's not- _Sparrow's thought was caught short as he heard a twig snap. Back-flipping off of the tree branch as kunai rained down upon it he narrowly missed the poison-tipped kunai from nicking his leg. Snapping his head up Sparrow saw the attacker leap at him, he had a mask on, but his hair was a familiar shade of grey. _No, Kabuto isn't that fast. _Sparrow stated in his mind. _So, who is this? _


	2. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Title: A Sparrow's Adventure

Summary: Where a little Sparrow gets in some trouble and it's up to his friends to help him.

What's Happening: Who is Sparrow's attacker?

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter one! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>In mid-air Sparrow started performing the signs for a water bomb, but in the middle of his jutsu, he heard the Chidori spring to life. The attacker teleported behind him and locked Sparrow in a chokehold, while landing both of them neatly on a tree branch that faced both of them towards Hound and of his other two teammates, Beast and Mouse. "Move an inch and the bird dies." The enemy said calmly. "Also," he continued," do take off your mask, dear brother." Sparrow imagined Hound doing a double take behind his mask. "You must have me mistaken with someone else, I don't have a brother." Hound replied coolly. "Ah, but you are the one that is mistaken, now… <span>take off your mask.<span>" Hound's apparent brother said irritably while meaningfully tightening his hold on Sparrow's neck. Hound did as he was told and took off the Anbu mask, revealing his face with only his regular mask on. "Good, good. Now off with the bird's and mine I guess, since it's only fair." Sparrow forced himself to wear an indifferent face, to pretend that all of his emotions weren't there as the man took off his mask and dropped it onto the ground at Kakashi's feet. "Now see? Kakashi, you wouldn't have gotten to see your precious lover's face one last time before your big brother whisked him away. What's his name? Iruka, I believe?" The man said with a smirk on his now unmasked face. Iruka couldn't look at Beast or Mouse, so far, the teacher had been able to keep the secret away from them. Now they knew that he and Kakashi were the famous, feared 'Sparrow Hound' team. It was a lame name, he knew, but it was easy to remember, so everyone just called them that. Iruka looked at Kakashi's so-called brother and almost gasped. They looked identical! Except for Kakashi's brother had bright purple eyes, which were nothing like Kakashi's deep navy blue ones. Iruka saw Kakashi's eye widen as well. "Okay, so you look like me, sound like me, but how come I haven't heard of you before if you are indeed my brother?" Kakashi questioned. "Well you see brother, it's like this…"

**~Flashback~**

"Daddy, let's go on a walk!" Karasu exclaimed. "Okay, okay. We can go but not for a long time, remember mommy's pregnant and needs us to be here." Sakumo said to his two-year-old son. "Aw, okay! Where are we gonna go?" Karasu exclaimed, his violet eyes sparkling with excitement. "How about we go to the Nara deer paths?" Sakumo suggested. Karasu bounced up and down energetically,"Yay! Let's go!" he exclaimed. "Now that we're here, what would you like to do, Karasu?" Sakumo asked curiously once they had reached a field that lay at the end of a secret deer path. Karasu quickly bounded away running as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him, yelling, "Catch me if you can!" Chuckling, Sakumo jogged slowly after him, not wanting to catch him too quickly. Then, he heard Karasu's terrified scream, panicking he teleported to where he could sense his son's chakra. "Karasu?" Sakumo questioned anxiously. That's when he heard someone laughing, he knew who that someone was instantly. Snapping his head up to look at the tree above him confirmed his fears. "Orochimaru put my son down." Sakumo ordered. "Why should I? Sakumo, you know I've been wanting a Hatake for years now, yet you won't let me have your unborn son. I figured should one of your sons be taken, you'd prefer it to be the one you haven't met yet." Orochimaru purred back in his annoyingly silky voice. Sakumo spat," No, I specifically told you that I'd rather not have any of my family taken, and that if you needed a Hatake so badly then to take me." Orochimaru laughed," Yes maybe I would've, but this one will live longer. So I guess you prefer it to be the boy in my hands that I take, rather than the unborn one?" Sakumo leapt at Orochimaru with his sword in hand. Orochimaru simply moved slightly to the left, letting Sakumo fly over the branch and land unceremoniously on the ground. Orochimaru laughed once again," Well, I'm short on time, so I best be going, see you." Sakumo whipped around getting ready to leap at him once more, but Orochimaru had disappeared.

**~End of Flashback~**

"So, Kakashi, when our mother died, father fell into a depression while you were just a baby. However he pulled himself out of it so that you could at least have one parent watching over you. Something I did not have as a child. Then when that mission went wrong and you stopped talking to him, he couldn't press through it. Which ultimately caused him to do what he did." Karasu said. Kakashi blinked and stated, "Yes, I was a child, and didn't know what my actions would cause. However you, you know what you are causing now, which does not justify your actions." _What is this fool getting at?_ Iruka thought uneasily while wishing he didn't have Karasu's arm wrapped tightly around his neck. "Well, I know my actions aren't justified right now but I must say in my mind they are. You see, when I was a kid I had no family, I couldn't go outside to play, and I was forced to help Orochimaru with all of his little schemes by pointing out the weaknesses in his plans. While you got to be in the world and become somebody, and eventually," he said gesturing to Iruka," got to fall in love." _Don't tell me he's going where I think he's about to go! _Iruka thought, starting to panic a bit. "So I figured that if I could just have a little piece of something in your life, then I'd be happy. However I wanted the thing that made you the most happy, which would mean I'd have to watch you. Obviously, I couldn't go around looking just like you, so I used one of Orochimaru's jutsu that would let me control any person without being detected. I chose to control the person you know as Mizuki." Iruka's eyes widened at the statement, remembering everything that had happened between him and Mizuki. Kakashi obviously remembered too, which would explain why he was now glaring at Karasu. "Exactly when did you take over Mizuki?" Kakashi said dangerously. "Oh you know," Karasu said with a smirk," ever since he was born." Kakashi nearly lunged at his brother, but when Karasu cut off Iruka's air supply he stepped back, putting his hands up a bit, to show that he would stop. "I thought so." Karasu said, loosening his hold on Iruka's neck. Iruka couldn't help gasping for air when Karasu did, but afterwards he glared at the ground, since he couldn't see much of Karasu at the moment. "Well, anyway, I noticed that he made you the happiest once I took over a different person while Mizuki was doing his time in jail. Ever since then I've been planning this. However now I believe I'll be going. I've spent far too much time talking to you." Karasu said and before anyone could move to block his teleportation jutsu, he faded away from sight.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself. ^^"<p>

Kakashi means scarecrow and Hatake means field. Which translates into Scarecrow in Field. Therefore, Karasu means crow and his last name is Hatake as well. So Karasu Hatake means Crow in Field. Scarecrows generally are used for keeping crows out of fields, so it kind of shows how while Kakashi got to stay in the family Karasu was kicked out. (I hope that doesn't confuse anyone, but if it does then just disregard it ^^")

Until next time! :D


	3. Chapter 2: The Chase and The Letter

Title: A Sparrow's Adventure

Summary: Where a little Sparrow gets in some trouble and it's up to his friends to help him.

What's Happening: Can Kakashi get Iruka back before Karasu can give them the slip?

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about falling off the face of the Earth on you guys. I'm not even half-way through the story and can't even update on time! You guys must think I'm terrible D; Well, anyhow, here's chapter two!

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi's POV:<strong>

I dropped to my hands and knees, coming face to face with the mask that had just been on Iruka. I felt numb, numb and dumbfounded. "I have a brother?" I thought aloud, looking at the mask as if it would answer me. Mouse walked over to me and knelt down beside me putting a hand on my shoulder, "Sempai, we need to go after Sparrow." Beast was being unusually quiet, but the man did take Anbu missions seriously. I forced myself to focus, '_I have to get to Iruka,'_ I thought determindly, as I summoned my whole ninken pack. "Pakkun, track Iruka's scent," I commanded. Pakkun ran off the rest of the pack following, all of their noses to the ground. "Beast send one of your messenger turtles to Tsunade, and tell her the new situation and that we are pursuing while we follow the ninken," I commanded, switching to the Hound that was known throughout the nations. Picking up Iruka's mask, I tucked it into one of my pouches, subsequently the one above my heart, and took off following my ninken with Mouse and Beast following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Iruka's POV:<strong>

We landed in a field, the last image in my head was the sight of Kakashi's widened eye, showing just how shook up the man was. I was about to fight back when Karasu put chakra draining cuffs around my wrists. '_Damn it!' _I thought angrily. I usually didn't curse at all, but there was no helping it now. Somehow a simple 'dang it' didn't measure up to the situation. Karasu walked in front of me, holding my elbow in case I was stupid enough to think I could escape, and he stood there, watching me. That's when I got a good look at him. He had the body of Mizuki, before he drank that potion, and his hair was parted over his right eye, opposite of the eye that Kakashi had the Sharingan implanted in. Otherwise it was the same, shoulder-length hair however it was the shade of Kakashi's now, not the blue-ish silver it was before. To mock Kakashi he had a mask that came to the bottom of his nose. His purple eyes had a glint to it that I didn't like. Suddenly, he slapped me, which knocked me down because I didn't have enough chakra in my system to balance myself. "Good," he sneered, "that means the cuffs have done their job. Ah~, I can feel you chakra already powering me up." I looked at him from my place on the ground, leaking a small amount into the ground without him noticing, "What do you mean?" I asked. " I mean," he said saying it slowly as if I was stupid," those cuffs take your chakra and feed it to me." I glared at him, while thinking of how bad my face was stinging. He pulled me up roughly, picked me up, and slung me over his back so forcefully that my face slammed into his back, which didn't help the stinging at all, in fact if felt as if he broke my nose. "Oh… _so_ sorry," Karasu drawled sarcastically. With that he jumped on a tree branch and began the journey back to wherever he came from, while I was racking my brains for an escape plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade's POV:<br>**"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said hurriedly. "Yes, Shizune?" I asked, I was getting a headache from all this paperwork. "There's a messanger turtle from Beast. It has 'urgent matter' written on the back. He's currently on a back-up team for Sparrow." She said, the worry clear in her voice. "Hand it here," I said turning from the window immediately. _'If that brat managed to get the chunin in trouble so help me…' _I thought. Even though Iruka was an Anbu I still called him a chunin. It was a cute nickname for him. I quickly opened the scroll and read over it's documents.

_Beast here,  
><em>_Hokage-sama, when the back-up team met up with Sparrow he was ambushed. Hound tried to distract him with the Chidori however the attacker put Sparrow in a headlock and kept him hostage in a tree branch above us. He then revealed both of their identities. We have reason to believe he is working with Orochimaru, but is alone for right now. The attacker introduced himself as, the kidnapped at two Karasu Hatake, Hound's unknown brother. Also he admitted to being Mizuki from birth until he was jailed with an unknown jutsu. We are pursuing now with the aid of Hound's ninken. Please send back-up and your orders. However, if I may, I believe it'll be hard to persuade Hound to come back to Konoha without Sparrow. Due to personal matters and his own ninja way. Please choose wisely Hokage-sama, for Sparrow is the last Umino there is in Konoha. _

I smashed my desk with my fist angrily. "How can they manage to get into so much trouble in two minutes?" I boomed, scaring poor TonTon out of my lap. I sat back down and pinched the bridge of my nose. '_What to do….'_ I thought annoyed, upset, and worried. Shizune made the mistake of squeaking out, "If I may, but what has happened? Do you need a squad set up?" I sighed and threw the scroll at her, letting her read it, she knew Iruka was Sparrow anyway, I could care less if it was _classified_.

* * *

><p>Again, I'm so sorry! I'm trying to write as much as I can as of now. So until next time!<p>

**No Reviews= No Motivation; No Motivation = _Slower_ updates**

**Reviews = Motivation; Motivation = _Faster _Updates**

Please don't just favorite! I appreciate it, but a review is so much more!~


	4. Chapter 3: The Decision and A Kiwi?

**Title:** A Sparrow's Adventure

**Summary:** Where a little Sparrow gets in some trouble and it's up to his friends to help him.

**What's Happening:** Can Kakashi get Iruka back before Karasu can give them the slip? Will Tsunade make them withdraw the search?

**Disclaimer:** I… uh... forgot to do this with the past chapters… DON'T SUE ME! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA! D: ~And Kakashi's brother… Muahahaha! :D~

**Author's Note:** Aha! I've updated again! It's like midnight now sooo. xD On with Chapter Three! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Iruka's POV:<br>**"Here, we're sleeping here for tonight." Karasu said, carelessly throwing me on the ground. I mentally growled, '_I need to get away from him. Before we get to Orochimaru's hideout…' _I managed to upright myself from the uncomfortable position I was in and scooted over to where I rested my back on a tree. _'He's not worried about covering scents? Why? There has to be a reason…'_ I thought then it hit me, '_He's got Orochimaru on his side! He probably doesn't care that they're following him. It could be a trap for them as well… I hate this!' _ I looked up at the tree across from me, which was where Karasu was probably sleeping. I seeped some of my chakra inside the tree, Pakkun would know to look for my chakra, I taught him the trick awhile back when Kakashi and I first started dating. Suddenly I knew how to –possibly- get away. I focused on my chakra and summoned a small kiwi bird, it's long beak would be perfect for the cuffs keyhole. Along with it's small brown body blended in perfectly with the scenery, plus it could run amazingly fast. The bird spotted the cuffs and immediately went to work. I heard a small _click_ and flinched visibly, looking up at the tree nervously. Nothing… good. Soon enough another small _click _was heard and my eyes quickly flicked up to the tree, no movement. I signaled the bird to perch on my shoulder, and very quietly whispered instructions to it. Soon enough it silently took off running quickly through the forest undergrowth gracefully. I breathed a sigh of relief until I heard…

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade's POV<br>**"Oh my…" Shizune murmured from the corner of the room, while reading the letter."Yes… They've gotten themselves in a mess. Again." I said bitterly. "What action should we take?" Shizune questioned, sounding about half as troubled as I was. "I have not one clue." I admitted dejectedly. "Try and talk out all your options… maybe it will help you figure out which is best…" she said trying to be of help. I sighed and placed my elbows on my desk, folded my hands and rested my nose on the top of my hands, "Fine… If I withdraw the team, Kakashi will be of no doubt ticked, and I would lose one of my finest academy teachers, Anbu members, and the last Umino in Konoha and I hate having to abandon people. So that's a no… However, if I send another three-man back-up squad then I could lose a total of seven Anbu members because this is Orochimaru we're talking about… so that's also a no." "Which," Shizune broke in, "means you will just have to entrust the situation with the team currently out there. However, that would also mean you could lose Konoha's best Taijustu master only next to Rock Lee, Konoha's only, current, Wood-Style user, and the last Hatake." "Shizune…" I said leaning forward with a leer in my eyes, "Why did you say current like that?" Shizune's face resembled a tomato, "I… uh… um… may… need some time off…?" she stuttered out. Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but grin and laugh like the maniac I was, which only embarrassed the poor girl farther. I became serious though and she followed suit. "So, my only choice is to let them handle it?" Shizune sighed, "That is what it seems." I pulled out a piece of paper and began to write my orders.

_Beast, Mouse, and Hound._

_Your new objective is to rescue Sparrow. I'm afraid I cannot send a back-up squad. However, Hound, you are the captain, and you have not failed me once before in this sort of mission, but you weren't going against Orochimaru. I'm trusting you to have clear judgment as to when things become too dangerous. You have two weeks to return, and I want the coordinates of the hideout's location if possible. That is all. Good luck._

_Your Hokage._

"Shizune." I called quietly, "Send this back to Beast using his messenger turtle please." "Of course," she said, "Oh, Jiraiya has returned from his mission to gather Intel about Pein. His report read that he was able to gather some information, however he came into Konoha in critical health, they've stabilized him without needing to contact you. They want you to check on him though, just to make sure everything's alright." I sighed in mixed relief and sadness, that had been one of the things putting my mind on edge. "Very well, thank you," I replied, standing up_. 'Now to go knock some sense into the man for being so stubborn…._'

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi's POV<br>**"Pakkun! Did the trail go cold?" I questioned. "No… but we found something come down here," he replied sounding very unsure. I jumped down from the tree branch, keeling beside of Pakkun. The dog was hunched over the body of a small brown bird. I quickly, but gently, picked the small creature up. It was knocked out, but very much breathing. I sighed in relief, Iruka would be sad if one of his birds were to die on one of his missions. Then again, I had a nervous feeling, if Karasu found the bird and knocked it out then he must have punished Iruka for summoning it. If he still had the traits of Mizuki… The bird's eye opened and he blinked at Kakashi before the bird asked, with a surprisingly _deep_ voice for a bird, "What's the password? Don't you dare make fun of my voice either." Kakashi gulped and looked at the bird. "Iruka never told me a password…" Pakkun looked at him, smiling the best a dog could manage. Pakkun happily sang, "The dogs know something Kakashi doesn't~ " The bird stood up in my palm it's tiny feet scrabbling on the surface of my glove. "Very good, that is correct," the bird replied. I mentally groaned. "Iruka said, and I quote, ' We are heading north still, and I'm making an attempt of escape as soon as my bird leaves. Kakashi, do not treat this mission any differently than your other search and rescue. Yamato has a child on the way and I don't want it to suffer because of me. Gai has a girlfriend as well, but you didn't just hear those two things from me… I love you.' That was the message, however his captor found me and knocked me out, I don't know what he did to Iruka though." The bird looked sad. "You did good, you can rest." I said dismissing the bird. I sighed and looked at Pakkun, "What kind of mess did we get into this time?" The dog simply looked at me sadly, "I have no clue."

* * *

><p>Okay~ So... last update of the night. :3 Thank you Kick-Aft and Heart's Promise for reviewing! :D<p> 


End file.
